


I’m The Main Villain!?

by KairiasYami2



Series: My Next Life as the Villain! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamon, Gen, Isekai, maybe I’ll write this someday, or maybe someone else will, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Basically all those mangas where a nerd is reborn as a villain and tries to avoid their horrible fate, but it’s Dream SMPOnly a prompt for now, might actually write the story later
Series: My Next Life as the Villain! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205843
Kudos: 9





	I’m The Main Villain!?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in reading something like this, let me know and I might try and write something! (I should be doing schoolwork because I’m two weeks behind but depression’s a bitch yknow?)  
> If anyone is interested in writing this idea, PLEASE let me know because I would love to read it!!

FIC where it’s like all those manga where the irl person dies and is reborn in the body of the villain/villainess of a novel they read once so they do everything they can to avoid the villain’s original fate, and somehow get a harem

But it’s mcyt 

And like a fan wakes up in the Dream SMP, all Real-Life Minecraft style, as one of the “villains” (which of course is debatable because nothings black and white but also Y’know gaslighting and manipulating children is pretty bad dream so...) and is like. “Nope. I ain’t dealing with that shit.”  


(I’m picturing Dream in this because he’s the most ‘villainous’ in my opinion but go wild, the protagonist could be reborn as Wilbur or Schlatt or whomever; for the purpose of this prompt Im going with Dream though)

If you chose Dream they’re especially the whole “everyone abandons him because he’s cut ties with everyone and also he says he only cares about power and not them, and is then thrown into an inescapable prison for the rest of his existence” bit, no way is this fan going to put up with that

And they try to live their cottage-core, peaceful Minecraft dreams. (Because they are a fan of the Dream SMP and a nerd, of course they have dreams of living in Minecraft who do you think they are???)

But Y’know that whole theory/headcanon/whatever about how it was actually the Dreamon that did all those horrible things after Tubbo and Fundy tried to exorcise it, and that the real Dream is dead or something

So we run with that idea, and it turns out that the plot has been going down while ‘Dream’ was living out his cottage core life, and now he has to fix things, or clear his name, or something (there are definitely fics that have that premise without the whole isekai bits so this isn’t original oops anyway)

And hey! If you wanna follow all the cliches of this genre, we can have some kind of harem going on! Or at least George/Sapnap/Dream because they’re okay with the shipping! Or something like that, it’s not a requirement. 

I dunno this was just stuck in my head and I’ve been reading too many manga of this genre lol

**Author's Note:**

> Some manga/mangas/webtoon recommendations with the kind of plot I mentioned:  
> My Next Life as A Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom!  
> Caught by the Villain  
> I Woke Up As The Ugly Duckling  
> It Was All A Mistake  
> (And there are several more of course these are just the ones I’ve read recently)


End file.
